


Stay

by redxblueIhateloveyou



Category: Free!
Genre: All because of Haru who wished upon a fallen star to be with him forever xD, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Can you believe that Rin is finally not going anywhere?, Fanvids, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redxblueIhateloveyou/pseuds/redxblueIhateloveyou
Summary: "...cause all my life I've felt this way,but I could never find the words to say... stay."
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Kudos: 5





	Stay




End file.
